Webb and the Chocolate Factory
Webb and the Chocolate Factory is a fanon episode of HTFF and a bouns episode in Heads and Fairytales II. In this episode, Webb wins a golden ticket to Lumpoo's chocolate factory. Roles Starring *Webb *Lumpoo Featuring *Gummy *Naz *Nutty *Sniffles *Waddles Appearances *Bella *Britton *Jerky *The Zebra *Handy Plot The episode starts off with Webb in a candy store. Webb, who only has a few cents. decides to pay for one Lumpoo bar. Webb opens the bar and discovers a Golden Ticket. Webb, having heard about the golden tickets before, rushes off to his house to show Britt and Bella. The next day, Webb and the other golden ticket winners (Nutty, Gummy, Sniffles and Naz, who is accompanied by Jerky) arrive at the chocolate factory. Lumpoo comes out and greets the golden ticket winners and leads them into the factory. The group advance into the factory, they arrive at the first room in the factory, which is wear the chocolate is made. Nutty loses control and starts devouring most opf the candy plants in the room, and begins drinking from the chocolate river, despite Lumpoo's warnings. Nutty falls into the river where he drowns as several miniature Waddles clones sing a song regarding Nutty's demise. Later the remaining group gets into a sugar boat, which is rowed by several Waddles clones to the inventions room, where Lumpoo shows the latest in candy technology and the 3 course gum. Gummy snatches the gum against Lumpoo's orders and begins chewing, only to become a blueberry, and explode, sending guts and blue berry juice every where. The remianing characters continue on to several rooms with different candy novelties such as : Square Candies that look Round, floating fizzy drinks, and more. They then stop at the nut sorting room, where trained squirrels are shown cracking nuts open. Naz tells Jerky that she wants a trained squirrel. Jerky attempts to buy one from Lumpoo, but he refuses. Naz decides to get one herself, and enters the pen where the trained squirrels are, but the squirrels grab her and throw her down the garbage chute. Jerky goes into the pen to rescue Naz, but he is kicked into the chute by a squirrel. Webb, Sniffles and Lumpoo then take the glass elevator to the TV room, where they see a demonstration of a chocolate being teleported to a tv. Sniffles gets over excited and tries to use the teleporter himself, but when he is teleported into the TV, he is shrunk. Sniffles falls out of the TV, and splatters. Since Webb is the only one left, he is the winner of the chocolate factory. Lumpoo and Webb go in the Great Glass eleveator to get to Webb's house, but the Glass Elevator shatters when it hits the roof, cutting Lumpoo to shreds. Webb, unfortunately, lands in a chocolatre melting machine, where he is melted alive. Later, Bella goes into a candy store and asks for a Lumpoo bar, she unwraps it and screams when she sees Webb's bloody remains on the bar Moral "Life is a like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get" Deaths *Nutty drowns *Gummy explodes *Jerky and Naz fall down the garbage chute *Sniffles splatters *Lumpoo is sliced to shreds *Webb is melted Trivia *The moral is a quote by Forrest Gump *This is Gummy's debut *The episode parodes the book and film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *The trained squirrels resemble Nutley. *Lumpy was originally in Lumpoo's role, Nutty was in Webb's role, and Naz was in Gummy's role Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 42 Episodes